


Nighthawks*

by Finkay



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finkay/pseuds/Finkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эта история произошла, когда Кирен работал в кофейне...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nighthawks*

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на 2й тематический фестиваль в сообществе: http://roarton.diary.ru/  
> Бета: Midnight_Guest.

 

\- Вот здесь, пожалуйста, - попросил Кирен, расплачиваясь по счетчику.   
Черный кэб затормозил у небольшой кофейни и водитель, несмотря на отсутствие чаевых, любезно помог ему вытащить на тротуар два чемодана и старый акварельный планшет со сломанной ножкой.   
\- Спасибо, - вежливо поблагодарил его Кирен.   
  
Кофейня называлась "Горячая точка". Маленькое двухэтажное здание, словно замершее на перекрестке двух миров или даже времен, с одной стороны упиралось в стеклянный бок частной медицинской клиники, с другой - в немного обветшалый корпус городского госпиталя. Что касается названия, то оно было подобранно удивительно точно. В кофейню заглядывали исключительно врачи и другой медицинский персонал из обеих клиник, и страсти порой здесь кипели нешуточные.   
  
\- Уолкер, ты окончательно тронулся со своими рисунками и решил теперь поселиться здесь?   
\- И тебе здравствуй, Гэри, - кивнул в его сторону Кирен, пытаясь одновременно протащить сквозь двери планшет и чемодан. Ни о какой дружеской помощи, конечно и речи быть не могло, Гэри Кэндал был тем еще засранцем. Что он здесь делал, Кирен не понимал до сих пор, хотя кое-какие соображения на этот счет у него уже имелись.  
\- О, Кирен, доброе утро.  
Из подсобки вышла Эми, вытирая руки полотенцем. Формально она считалась их боссом, но никогда не напоминала им об этом. Порой Кирену даже казалось, что они действительно одна большая семья, а эта кофейня – их семейное дело. И, конечно, в каждой семье не без… Гэри.   
\- Ты уезжаешь? – недоверчиво поинтересовалась Эми, указывая взглядом на его пожитки.  
\- Нет, просто нас вчера неожиданно выселили.  
Кирен дотащил поклажу до лестницы на второй этаж и теперь прикидывал, как бы ему исхитриться затащить туда все одним махом и не надорваться.   
\- Секс, наркотики, рок-н-рол, - не упустил возможности поделиться своим мнением Кэндал.  
\- Только наркотики, - отозвался Кирен, с сомнением разглядывая треснувшую в его ладони ручку чемодана. Эми едва сдерживала смех, наблюдая за реакцией Гэри на подобное откровение. – Нашли у моего соседа по комнате.   
\- Так и знал, Уолкер, что рыльце у тебя в пушку, - заметил Гэри, вернув лицу привычную хмурость. – Тяга к противоестественному до добра не доведет.   
\- Никак не пойму, тебе завидно, что ли? – огрызнулся Кирен. – Ну, хочешь, я тебя поцелую, как освобожусь? Мне же не жалко.  
Колокольчик над дверью мелодично дзынькнул и они оба, как по команде, замолчали.   
\- Добро пожаловать в Горячую точку, - улыбнулась Эми первому посетителю.   
  


* * *

  
  
Кирен никогда не думал, что ему придется работать в кофейне. Он не был фанатом кофе и различал арабику от робуста только по надписи на упаковке. Но жизнь – штука непредсказуемая. Один поворот по улице не в ту сторону - и вот он уже весьма опытный бариста, способный приготовить кофе с имбирем по меньшей мере четырьмя способами. Кроме того, кофейня оказалась местом, где сталкивались самые разные люди, типажи и характеры. Именно это многообразие и нужно было Кирену для его выпускной работы в Университете искусств – большого портрета Города.  
  
Обычно Эми разрешала ему закончить свою смену на пару часов раньше и рисовать посетителей до самого закрытия, укрывшись от любопытных глаз за самым крайним столиком. Она даже где-то раздобыла большой, раскидистый фикус и поставила его на соседний стул, чтобы Кирена уж точно никто не видел и не отвлекал. Растение прожило у них ровно неделю, а потом Гэри его уронил, вытаскивая из подсобки пачки с молоком, и даже не извинился. Как Кирен и говорил, Гэри Кэндал был тем еще мерзавцем.   
Но сегодня наплыв посетителей не спал ни в пять вечера, ни в шесть, ни даже в семь. Врачи из обеих клиник выглядели уставшими и даже переругивались как-то вяло. Эми попросила подменить ее на минутку и, захватив двойной эспрессо, удалилась к одному из столиков.   
  
\- Небось, он даже сердце от жопы отличить не сможет, - зло процедил Кэндал и влил в чей-то заказ обезжиренное молоко вместо обычного. Кирен проследил за взглядом Гэри и понимающе хмыкнул. Филипп. Как всегда Филипп.   
Филипп Вилсон был новеньким ординатором из отделения кардиохирургии городской больницы. Он носил белые накрахмаленные рубашки и всегда брал кофе без сахара с двумя тостами. Если за кассой стояла Эми, он еще просил мед и едва заметно краснел, когда она называла его «сладкоежкой».   
Сейчас Филипп сидел, осунувшийся, в стандартной зеленой больничной униформе и с темными кругами под глазами. Эми участливо поставила перед ним чашку и что-то спросила. Он покачал головой. Кирен видел, как Филипп прячет под столом отчаянно трясущиеся руки, чтобы не пугать ее.  
\- Ты не знаешь, что произошло?   
\- Я что тебе, справочное бюро? – рыкнул Гэри. – Полная кофейня врачей, у них и спрашивай.   
\- Простите, а что случилось? – виновато улыбнулся Уолкер, принимая следующий заказ.  
  
Это была самая большая авария за последние пятьдесят лет. Все началось с пожара в многоэтажном доме, потом огонь перекинулся на соседнее здание, грохнул взрыв, и квартал начал рушиться как карточный домик. И хотя трагедия случилась на другом конце города, бесконечный поток пострадавших добрался и до них. Врачи валились с ног, медсестры смотрели красными от напряжения глазами, а Филипп Вилсон сегодня в первый раз потерял своего пациента.   
Эми пообещала всем, что кофейня будет открыта столько, сколько потребуется.  
\- Одному Уолкеру повезло, - возмущался Гэри, доставая не распакованный блок пластиковых стаканов с антресолей. Их посудомоечная машина уже не справлялась с наплывом посуды. – Не придется искать, где примостить свою тощую задницу на ночь.  
\- Г.Э.Р.И, - паузой ставя точку после каждой буквы обратился к нему Кирен, - Если тебе нравится Эми… а она тебе нравится, иначе ты бы не торчал в этой кофейне. Так вот, если ты действительно хочешь завоевать ее расположение, а не жалость, попробуй думать, прежде чем говорить. Меня твои слова не цепляют, но ты хоть раз замечал, какой она становится грустной, когда ты грубишь?   
Кирен замолчал и отошел к кассе, оставив Кэндала осмысливать его замечание в одиночестве.  
  
К одиннадцати все посетители разошлись, и они смогли вздохнуть спокойно. Эми занялась кассой, Гэри выносом пустых коробок и прочего мусора, а Кирену досталась чистка кофеварок. Он с недоверием посмотрел на заплеванные кофейные носики и достал из-под прилавка фартук. Работы предстояло немало.  
Колокольчик над дверью мелодично дзынькнул.  
\- Привет, - сказал полуночный посетитель. – Смотрю, Эми, у тебя аншлаг сегодня.  
Кирен отвлекся от уборки и принялся внимательно его разглядывать. Это был высокий темноволосый мужчина, одетый в тяжелые ботинки, красные штаны и длинную куртку неопределенного цвета. В полумраке кофейни он казался ужасно бледным, словно покойник.  
\- Проходи, - улыбнулась ему Эми. - Сейчас я тебе все принесу. Как обычно?  
  


* * *

  
  
\- Кто это? – шепотом спросил Кирен, когда Гэри вернулся. Кэндал с недоверием посмотрел на мужчину и достал из нижнего ящика шкафа черную банку без опознавательных знаков.   
– Это Саймон. На, отдашь Эми, она опять искать будет.  
Кирен кивнул и снова посмотрел на посетителя. Тот успел раздеться, и стало понятно, что он еще один врач - его пугающие своим цветом штаны оказались частью униформы.   
Одно время Уолкер пытался выяснить по какому принципу в больнице распределяются цвета, но потом Филипп сказал ему, что это имеет значение только для медсестер. Медсестры в обеих больницах ходили в желтом.   
  
\- Я никогда его не видел здесь раньше, - Кирен снова повернулся к Гэри. Тот уже снял свой бейджик и искал по карманам ключи от машины.  
\- Он приходит не раньше полуночи, - Кэндал вывалил на стол содержимое карманов, но это не сильно помогло, разве что Уолкер узнал, куда деваются леденцы из миски у кассы, и кто здесь действительно сладкоежка. - Обычно Эми сама с ним сидит, но я пару раз помогал ей, задерживался, вот и познакомились. Они вроде бы друзья по школе или летнему лагерю какому, но тип он странный. Скользкий. Одно слово – ирландец.  
Кэндал наконец нашел ключи и, по-военному отсалютовав Эми, был таков.   
  
\- Гэри сказал, ты будешь искать, - Кирен поставил перед ней ту самую черную банку. – Я пойду тогда наверх, если ты и правда не против, чтобы я здесь немного пожил.   
\- Живи, сколько пожелаешь, - заверила она его. – Кстати, Саймон, это Кирен. Кирен потрясно рисует. Особенно ему удаются портреты, - она подмигнула Кирену. - Но если ты попросишь, я думаю, он сможет изобразить и что-нибудь более обнаженное.  
Уолкер хотел было возразить, что ничего подобного не рисует, но, подняв голову, столкнулся взглядом с Саймоном. Тот смотрел на него с интересом, разглядывал на грани приличия, и от его темного, пробирающего до самых внутренностей взгляда у Кирена перехватило дыхание.   
\- А это мой друг Саймон, - закончила представлять их друг другу Эми. – Саймон - врач-патологоанатом, и он знает толк в обнаженке.  
  
Уолкер присел к ним за столик, а дальше будто провалился во временную дыру. Кирену всегда казалось, что врач-патологоанатом должен быть мрачным мужчиной под пятьдесят с исключительно циничным взглядом на жизнь и черным чувством юмора. Саймон не подходил под это описание никаким боком. Если он и казался поначалу мрачным, то только потому, что мало говорил.   
  
\- Тяжелый день? – неопределенно предположил Кирен, когда Эми неожиданно их покинула. Он заметил, что ее нет, только когда повернулся, чтобы спросить, что же было в той безымянной банке.   
\- Немного, - согласился Саймон, растирая двумя пальцами переносицу. – А у тебя?  
\- И у меня, - кивнул Кирен и зачем-то посмотрел на его губы. Они казались словно нарисованные красным фломастером на его бледном лице. Саймон медленно облизнулся и над столиком повисла неловкая пауза.   
  


* * *

  
  
Утром Гэри разбудил Кирена тем, что едва не вынес с плеча дверь в спальню. Кирен в ужасе распахнул глаза, оглядываясь по сторонам и пытаясь понять, где он есть. Последнее, что он помнил, - как разговаривал с Саймоном, потом посмотрел на его губы, потом Саймон облизнулся, а потом… потом он выставил себя полным придурком. Ведь и слепому было видно, что Саймон с ним заигрывал. Флиртовал. Проверял почву – называйте, как хотите. Так кто же дернул Кирена за язык начать расспрашивать его про работу? Конечно, Саймон вежливо рассказал несколько врачебных баек, потом объяснил, чем занимаются патологоанатомы, когда не выворачивают мертвых людей наизнанку, попросил передать Эми свои лучше пожелания и ушел.   
Что ж, ты еще больший кретин, чем Гэри, - поздравил себя Кирен.  
  
\- Труба зовет, Уолкер, - гаркнул Гэри ему в лицо, стоило Кирену открыть дверь. – Давай, отрывай свою тощую…  
Кэндал на секунду запнулся, посмотрел по сторонам и продолжил уже заметно тише:  
\- Спускайся, в общем, вниз. Надо чтобы ты постоял за кассой, пока я товар принимаю.   
\- А где Эми? - зевнул Кирен и потер глаза. Гэри перед его носом все еще выглядел слишком громко и слишком нечетко.   
\- В банк поехала.   
  


* * *

  
  
\- Мне это кажется, или он уснул? – шепотом спросила Эми за его спиной Гэри. Тот что-то сгримасничал в ответ и Эми на него беззлобно шикнула.   
Нет, Кирен не спал. Он просто на минуту положил голову на руку. На одну секунду. Он был абсолютно собран и готов к работе. Просто ему нужна была одна секунда, чтобы открыть глаза.  
\- Саймон тебя утомил, - с отеческим умилением проворковала над ним Эми и погладила Кирена по затылку. – Я попрошу, чтобы он завтра пораньше зашел.   
  
Конца следующего рабочего дня Кирен боялся больше, чем вступительных экзаменов в Университет. Можно ли будет считать их встречу свиданием? Сравнивать Кирену было не с чем. Последний раз он был на свидании в старшей школе. Хотя поход в лес с его лучшим другом Риком и неловкие обжимания в пещерке вряд ли можно назвать свиданием. К тому же Рик потом всем рассказывал, что в этот вечер смотрел футбол по телеку и совсем не выходил из дома.   
  
Саймон появился без четверти шесть и Кирен напомнил себе, что нужно быть естественным, потому что Эми ему лично ничего не говорила об их "случайной" встрече. Да, это было откровенным сводничеством с ее стороны, но Кирен не возражал.   
Стоило посмотреть на Саймона и у него под ложечкой предательски засосало.   
\- Привет, - Уолкер занял место за кассой и постарался улыбнуться как можно беззаботней. – Что-нибудь будешь?  
\- Кофе без кофеина, - приподнял уголок губ в полуулыбке Саймон.  
\- Ааа, - Кирен растерялся. - У нас нет без кофеина.  
\- Банка в шкафу, - подсказала ему Эми, проходя мимо. – Привет, Саймон, отлично выглядишь. Тебе идет эта легкая небритость.  
\- Прости, я уже двое суток безвылазно на работе, - он чуть виновато пожал плечами. – Надеюсь, не смущаю?  
\- Меня? – многозначительно уточнила она. – Ничуть. Мне с тобой не целоваться.  
Эми бросила на Кирена мимолетный взгляд и тот, почувствовав как краснеет, схватился за ручку чашки, словно за спасительную соломинку.   
\- Иди, сделай перерыв. И ни в чем себе не отказывай, - шепнула она ему на ухо.  
  


* * *

  
  
Они сбежали из кафе, едва только сели за столик, где Кирен обычно рисовал по вечерам. Тот оказался слишком маленьким для двоих, да и сам зал кафе тоже неожиданно показался Кирену крохотным. Они выскользнули через черный вход, прошли через узкий проулок между кафе и госпиталем и спустились в подвал. Саймон вел его куда-то по темным коридорам, в которых не было ни капли света и где сам Кирен нашел бы дорогу разве что на ощупь. Он уже отчаялся уловить направление и только крепче держался за протянутую руку. Саймон успокаивающе погладил его ладонь большим пальцем и неожиданно резко затормозил.   
Кирен уперся носом ему в спину. Черный свитер с белым рисунком, в который тот сегодня был одет, пах кофе и чуть-чуть формалином.   
  
Послышался шкрябающий звук и стена перед ними, щелкнув задвижкой, приоткрылась. Тонкая полоска света высветила коридор в глубину.   
\- Тебе не страшно? – поинтересовался у него Саймон, придерживая за одно плечо рукой и не давая выйти вперед. Кирен удивленно посмотрел на него.   
\- Я как-то рисовал в анатомическом музее, имею представление.   
\- Думаешь, я привел тебя в морг? – удивился Саймон, а затем рассмеялся. Его смех отдавался в теле Кирена теплыми волнами.  
Саймон распахнул дверь и они шагнули в небо.   
  
Перед ними стелился город, низко-низко, словно напечатанный на бумаге. С высоты крыши дороги казались нарисованными, и по ним мчались такие же игрушечные машинки, черными точками двигались люди. Кирен все еще цеплялся за руку Саймона, но тот вроде бы был не против. Солнце за его спиной садилось, окрашивая темные пряди в золото. Саймон молчал. Он смотрел на Кирена, Кирен смотрел на него.   
А потом они оба сорвались: вниз, на самое дно.   
  


* * *

  
  
Колокольчик над дверью мелодично дзынькнул.  
\- Видок у тебя, Уолкер, порядком поебанный, - Гэри оценивающе посмотрел на Кирена, мечтательно замершего в дверном проеме.  
\- Ой, не завидуй, - отмахнулся тот, и достав из холодильника лед, приложил к губам. - Хочешь, я тебя потом поцелую?

**Author's Note:**

> Nighthawks* - самая известная картина американского художника Эдварда Хоппера.


End file.
